


Day to day

by SSminos



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Many drabbles, short, about Daredevil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here my translate of my fic “Cosas cotidianas”.  
> well, I dont sure if ship them (Matt/Foggy) but is depend how in my way to write ahead, maybe.
> 
> Issue one: Matt and Foggy has a severe bromance.

If was another person, you can get to sure in Matt would dislocated the hand that person who have the imprudence to touch him in that way with his hair.

But was Foggy who do that.

-god, you needs a cut-

For a moment, Matt remove the impulse of close his eyes and not rub his face in that warm hand, too he avoid to smile as idiot, because the touch feel so good.

-¿I look bad?-

\- if you grow up a beard, you imagen can will be a homeless, dude-

-I want have a beard but is uncomfortable in part, well, when I eat-

-¿with that face you have? Is a sin hide it-


	2. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: I love, the run comic, of Soule, I love.
> 
> Issues two: Mike have his own suspicious... many suspicious, only that.

Many times Mike asking itself about if exist some limit o zero limit between his twin brother and his friend in be so very close.

On one occasion, Mike look inside around the Foggy´s room, he found them sleeping so deep in the bed and he tilt the head, thinking. Foggy tired by work in one investigation case and Matt in... whatever did Matt do it in his time, both being sleep each to the other and Matt was who hug Foggy by the back with his face hide in the back as koala and not even changed his clothes, the same black suit he use in the job but with his tie misfit a little, for other part Foggy has a old shirt and chandal pants as pijama, more comfortable a different of Matt.

-I dont know if taking a picture of them, can be a blackmail... eh, anyway- took out the mobile from his pocket and active the camera, he smile- click and click-


	3. Innocence, ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issues three: Mike still don't know nothing about Daredevil business

Foggy stopped in middle of pour coffee in his cup, taking a couple second to reaction and look at Mike, lying in sofa in the office and play with a little ball, catch the ball in the air over and over again.

-excuse me... ¿what you say?-

-¿why everybody say I was the devil of Hell's kitchen?-

-¿you don’t know?-

-no, I do not, also too I hear I was dead, apparently, I was the original Daredevil-he look bother puckered forehead-¿why everybody thinking that? and too there those news float in internet about my brother Matt, something he is horns kiki dude ¿how dare that devil take Matt as joke and don’t say nothing? ¡the poor is blind for sake god! He is very insensitive and cruel, Matt needs better friends-

Foggy drink his coffee with calm and look the papers work with less attention.

-Matt and you, needs to talk-

That´s don’t was a sugerency of part Foggy, these here firmness in his voice, more for Matt that Mike, for the lawyer who walking outside in some part in the street with a twisted grin by disgust.


End file.
